


Let's Kill Tonight

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Darkness, I realise these tags are not making any sense, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sherlock Season 2, With a new ending, finale, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Show them all you're not the ordinary type...Sherlock and Moriarty are on the rooftop, seeing things differently for the first time. There are no angels in this game.





	Let's Kill Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write M/M but had this one stuck in my head for a while now, let me know what you think!

 

 

If I retreat

 

_If he took one more step back, he would fall off the rooftop. One of the greatest minds, no, THE greatest mind, splashing on the pavement with shattering simplicity._

 

Words, wars, and symphonies

 

_Played over in his head as he looked into eyes that were just as coldly calculating as his own, looked into the clinical possibility of death. Rooftops were too messy for his taste, but he could see why it appealed to his opponent. The grandest stage for his final game taking the stakes higher than a skyscraper._

  
Make room — we're taking over here

 

_He hopped off the edge he had been prepared to step over. He was crossing every line and 't' now. Dotting the 'i's as he formulated his conclusion:_

_"You're not going to do it."_

 

You're the galantine

 

_"You think you can make me stop the order, you think you can make me do that?", Moriarty asked, a slight incredulous smile playing around his lips. 'You really think I love you?', he thought, but he hid it well. He was loving this game that was not quite over. Living for it just to make his final move. "Yes", Sherlock said, "so do you."_

  
Cold and alone — it suits you well

 

_"Sherlock, your big brother and all the king's horses couldn't make me do something I don't want to.", Moriarty stated. "But I'm not my brother, remember. I am you. Prepared to do anything. Prepared to do what_  ordinary _people won't do_ ", _Sherlock said, stepping closer. 'I know you love me.'_

 

Won't find me perching here again

 

__He could see insecurity turned insanity shining in Moriarty's eyes, illuminating a plan that only the other man could see. The final problem._ _

May your feet serve you well

 

_He still stepped closer, away from the edge, in the direction of another, deeper danger. He laced his fingers through Moriarty's and said "you want me to shake hands with you in hell, I shall not disappoint you." 'I will not leave you if that's what you're afraid of.'_

 

And the rest be sent to Hell

 

_Moriarty's hand twitched in his but he did not let go, even as he pulled away. "Nah", he said, not quite believing, "you talk big. You're_ ordinary,  _you're on the side of the angels."_

  
Where they always have belonged

 

_"Oh I may be on the side of the angels", Sherlock said, gripping Moriarty's hand tighter and closing the distance that had grown between them, "but don't think for ONE SECOND that I am one of them."_

  
Cold hearts brew colder songs

 

_They stared into each other's eyes, hearts beating quickly and out of sync._

 

Fate will play us out.

 

_Sherlock had to make Moriarty believe him. Not to survive, not to save his friends. To show his one love who he TRULY was._

  
With a song of pure romance

 

_"No. You're not. I see.", Moriarty said, marveling at how eyes so light could show him such beautiful darkness, reveal the delicate twists of a mind that was just as complex as his own. And he believed. "You're not_ ordinary. _No, you're me.", he said quietly, as he leaned into the sphere of an individual with the same curse, with the same broken parts._ _And Sherlock bent down to make them collide in a kiss._

  
Stomp your feet and clap your hands.

 

_Sherlock ran his hands under Moriarty's coat, finding metal between folds of fabric. He pulled out the gun. The smirk was back on his lover's lips in the wake of their kiss and the look in his eyes held the same old challenge. 'How far will you go... and what will you do... for me?'_

 

Let's kill tonight! Kill tonight!

 

_Sherlock grinned back and pulled the trigger. A figure below dropped onto the pavement, dead._

  
Show them all you're not the ordinary type.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
